


limitless

by alovelyvixen



Series: NCT Queer Month (2k19) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Pregnancy, References to Knotting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, dowoo, very very soft i cried a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: doyoung won't stop gushing over his birthday present from jungwoo.





	limitless

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! :)

Jungwoo was still sat on the couch, as per usual, scrolling through his phone to look at a bunch of different names. They’d gone down the list of cliche ones a million times. Perhaps he’d find a better one, just looking around the internet. Normally he was checking their shipments, or looking for more stuff to get. Doyoung wanted to make sure they were prepared before it was too late. He would always bicker with him what to get, and he would fire back with complaints that there would be a shower, and they would get more stuff.

 

 

Speaking of the other, he was nestled in between Jungwoo’s legs, rubbing at his stomach and pressing kisses to it. He’d pushed his shirt up so he could see the beginning of the bump a little better. Occasionally, he would whisper things that he wasn’t able to hear.

 

 

This was normal, Jungwoo lying down somewhere while Doyoung admired his small bump. He was only a little over a month, so you could only see it if you lifted his shirt.

 

 

“You can’t hear anything yet, nothing has grown,” Jungwoo nudged him with his knee when he turned his head and rested it against his stomach.

 

 

“I’m cuddling the baby. I know nothing has grown yet. I read all about what the baby looks like last night, and baby is nothing but a little nugget right now,” He wasn’t sure if he was talking to him, or his stomach.

 

 

Jungwoo sat up and sighed. “Speaking of, I need to go grab the baby’s journal, I haven’t updated it today.” To make sure everything went smooth and that things were going along safely, he would update it every day, and then visit the clinic every week. He stood up to go grab it, only on his feet for a second.

 

 

“Hey, hey, sit down, I’ll go get it,” Doyoung held onto his sides.

 

 

“Let me enjoy being on my feet while I still can, okay?” Jungwoo was still light on his feet, as if he wasn’t carrying another human being inside him. In fact, everything still looked normal. Nobody would have known if he hadn’t told. The journal was on the counter, and was a neutral pink and green. He settled on one of the barstools to write down everything; What he ate for the day, what he did, any problems, any possible stresses, anything that could affect the baby.

 

 

Doyoung was in the other room, and you would think he needed that baby to survive - and it wasn’t even born yet. It took minutes for him to wander into the kitchen to look into the fridge with no intention of grabbing anything. He was just hovering.

 

 

As far as he could tell, he was just proud of his creation. They had been mates for a year, and dating for an extra one and a half, so this was only set to come. Since Jungwoo was young, and healthy, it only took one try. The doctor described his body as ‘the perfect shelter for a baby’. Doyoung was over the moon, and he was thrilled. He was the one extra excited to show off Jungwoo even when they were dating, which only escalated when they were mates. He would say now was the peak of that, but no. The peak of it would be when Jungwoo had a baby in his arms.

 

 

Jungwoo shut the book and swiveled in his direction. “I’m done now.”

 

 

“What are you craving for dinner?” Doyoung reached his hand over the counter to hold Jungwoo’s.

 

 

“Hm..” He used his free hand to rub his belly. “Seaweed. Tuna.”

 

 

“You want me to go pick you up some seaweed salad and poke tacos?”

 

 

His mate nodded sweetly.

 

 

“I’ll be back,” Doyoung grabbed his keys off the hook and walked over to kiss his cheek. “Don’t overexert yourself.”

 

 

As soon as he slipped on his shoes and left, he decided to nap on the couch. He wouldn’t tell Doyoung, but his feet started hurting a tiny bit. It would become normal, soon enough, once he got into further trimesters. The sickness had already started. Surprisingly, he wasn’t that grossed out by it. What a perfect man, but he already knew that.

 

 

-

 

 

Recalling the first time that they went to the doctor, it was to run tests to see if his body was healthy, which was around Doyoung’s birthday. Connect the dots; The baby was conceived on his birthday.

 

 

Whilst his knot went down, they talked for forever. Baby names, baby stuff, the like. What Doyoung would be like as a father (which made him cry). Even though they didn’t know if things had gone smoothly yet, he would still kiss his stomach and caress it while they laid together. He said he just had a feeling that they had done it.

 

 

A week later, he snuck away from Doyoung’s embrace in the early morning to run to the bathroom. He wanted there to be enough time for him to take the test, get the results, and then wrap it up. It was a joyous moment when it read positive, and he almost screamed. In fact, he kicked over the garbage can and knocked over some bottles on the counter in excitement. Jungwoo peeked to see if he had awoken, and when he saw that he hadn’t, he put the cap back on it and put it in a box. It was wrapped in a little red ribbon and said _‘Doie’s Little Present.’_

 

 

Later on, when he was making breakfast, he saw him wander into the kitchen.

 

 

“Good morning,” Doyoung kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around him. “Good morning,” He repeated, rubbing his stomach.

 

 

Jungwoo was already beaming with happiness, because this was just so cute. “Good morning, Doie. I’m almost done, go sit on the couch. I need to go to the bathroom, anyways, so you can relax for a bit.” He covered the mix of eggs and bacon and such.

 

 

“Morning sickness?”

 

 

He never thought that he would ever hear someone say that with such happiness in their voice, and hope and joy in their eyes.

 

 

“No, Doyoung.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Couch, now.”

 

 

They both trailed out of the kitchen, with one settling on the couch and one going off into the bathroom. Jungwoo pulled open the drawer where he had shoved the box in the back and pulled it out. It wasn’t obvious what it was, he wouldn’t see it. The sticky note was pulled off, then placed accordingly.

 

 

By the time he had come back out, Doyoung made them bowls and was sitting on the couch, eating.

 

 

“You didn’t have to..” He pouted, sitting.

 

 

“Mm.. What’s that?” There was no missing the box in his hand.

 

 

“Open it. It’s a gift that just came, I had to wait for it,” Jungwoo stepped forward, and handed it to him.

 

 

Doyoung looked at him, only a smidge suspicious because gifts in the mail came late all the time. He set his bowl down on the coffee table and pulled off the ribbon, then the lid to the box. The look on his face was absolutely worth it. His mate gasped and immediately looked up at him.

 

 

His eyes immediately met Jungwoo’s stomach, where he had pulled up his shirt to reveal the sticky note that read _‘Doie’s Little Present.’_

 

 

“Oh my gosh, Woo,” Doyoung’s eyes teared up and he kissed his stomach, holding his hand tight. His instincts were right, and he really had made a life of his own with the love of his life. He rubbed a hand against his currently flat stomach, heart warming ever time he read the sticky note, and looked back at the test, then back up at his mate.

 

 

“Happy birthday~” Jungwoo imitated it as though it was coming from his stomach.

 

 

♡

 

(don't worry doyo eventually brought him his seaweed salad and poke tacos and cuddled him in their bed while he scarfed it down and they watched a variety show together <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
